


Possessions of a Teenage Artist

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Possessions, personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personality poem based on objects found around my room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions of a Teenage Artist

A stack of notebooks and drawings on a desk say she's creative,  
CDs and books with notes say she's musical;  
Knick-knacks on the wall say she's eccentric,  
But not too much.  
Eleven pairs of shoes, in a pile under the bed say she's like any other teenage girl  
Trying to be different, but not really change  
  
A thousand-piece puzzle of the Greek Parthenon; half finished says she's determined  
An overflowing bookcase screams she's smart.  
The stars call to her, says the telescope gently used  
Maybe she wonders what's beyond the Way  
A catapult on a bookshelf and two unpainted birdhouses show she's good with wood  
Even if it's not her forte  
  
Jackets on the bedpost show just a touch of messy  
As does the Nintendo 64 perched precariously  
On the TV  
A Pokemon card collection says she's just a tiny bit nerdy  
But  
She holds on to her youth   
Says the animals of younger days  
She holds on to her youth   
As the years slip away


End file.
